1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterproof housings for cameras and other devices that utilize sub-assemblies such as film cartridges and batteries.
2. Description of the Art
Waterproof housings for cameras and other portable devices are well known. More particularly, waterproof housings for devices that utilize replaceable or mountable sub-assemblies are also well known. For example, waterproof housings have been used with cameras that utilize replaceable film cartridges.
Unfortunately, such waterproof housings do not allow sub-assemblies such as film cartridges to be easily inserted into and removed from main assemblies such as cameras without totally removing the main assembly from such waterproof housings. In large part, the inability to remove a sub-assembly from a main assembly without removing the main assembly from a waterproof housing is due to the design of many main and sub-assemblies. For example, in the case of a camera (e.g., a 35 mm camera), a film cartridge sub-assembly is often loaded into the camera body by opening a back cover thereof to reveal an inner compartment and to enable manual operations to properly mount and load a film strip. Since opening a back cover of a camera typically involves a range of motion that is large relative to a camera body (e.g., a range of motion associated with a hinged camera back), waterproof housings have been designed so that loading and unloading of a film cartridge sub-assembly is to be done by removing a corresponding camera assembly.
Unfortunately, as cameras and other main assemblies have changed and improved, waterproof housings have not realized corresponding improvement. For example, new cameras have been designed to accept new film cartridge sub-assemblies. In particular, cameras that utilize Advanced Photo System (APS) type films and film cartridge sub-assemblies have been mass-marketed for their "drop-in" loading characteristics. In the case of APS cameras, a relatively small film compartment door typically opens at a back side or at the bottom of a camera body to reveal a relatively small film cartridge compartment. There is no need to open an entire back side of a camera body to allow for manual operations to load a film strip. With APS cameras, film loading is automated. Additionally, because the film compartment of an APS camera is relatively small, the risk of dust and dirt entering a camera body when changing film is lower than with typical 35 mm cameras and the like. Additionally, because film strip loading is automated, the risks associated with fingers coming into contact with internal mechanisms of a camera are also mitigated,
Accordingly, because assemblies like modem cameras (e.g., APS cameras, digital cameras that incorporate removable storage mediums and power supplies) do not require large sections of their bodies to be opened to insert and remove sub-assemblies like film cartridges, etc., current waterproof housings that require whole assembly removal for sub-assembly insertion and removal are not well suited to protect such assemblies from environmental conditions. An example of such an arrangement is illustrated in a drawing figure (FIG. 1) which is attached to this patent document.
FIG. 1 illustrates a side cross section view of a waterproof housing that houses an APS-type camera. In particular, a main camera assembly (camera) 101 is housed in a waterproof housing 41. Camera 101 includes a lens unit 104 and has a film cartridge sub-assembly 103 mounted therein. A film compartment 102a includes door 102 which is shown in a closed state. Waterproof housing 41 includes a body 40, a window 44 (glass, acrylic, plastic, etc.), and a back 42. Back 42 is mounted on body 40 in a conventional way (e.g., screws, etc.). Water and other material are kept out of body 41 as a result of seals 43 and 45 which surround back 42 and window 44 conventional fashion, respectively. For purposes of clarity, photographic operations are carried out with the arrangement shown in FIG. 1, by allowing light to enter waterproof housing 41 (in the direction identified as "p") and to be captured and transmitted via lens unit 104 to a film substrate in camera 101.
To remove film cartridge 103 from camera 101, camera 101 must be completely removed from waterproof housing 41 since door 102 is accessible at the bottom of camera 101. Such operation is required in order to gain access to film compartment 102a via cover 102. Accordingly, each time waterproof housing 41 is opened there is a risk of allowing water and other materials to enter. For example, if film cartridge 103 is to be removed or replaced while on a beach, sand may be caused to enter waterproof housing 41 and to possibly negatively affect the seal that may be made by seals 43. If a watertight seal cannot be made between back 42 and body 40, water and other material ultimately may enter waterproof housing 41 and interfere with or damage camera 101.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a waterproof housing for a camera assembly which does not require the camera assembly to be removed for sub-assembly (e.g., film cartridge, etc.) insertion and removal.